1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seat reclining devices, and more particularly to seat reclining devices of a type which comprises a base member secured to a seat cushion, a pivot arm pivotally connected to the base member and secured to a seatback, a lock mechanism arranged between the base member and the pivot arm, a control lever for canceling a locked condition of the lock mechanism when pivoted in an unlocking direction and a lock spring for biasing the control lever in a locking direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of seat reclining devices have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of automotive seats. Some of them are shown in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publications 6-125821, 9-28496 and 9-131237. The reclining devices of these publications are of a type which has, for biasing a control lever in a locking direction, a lock spring in a lock mechanism. However, the conventional seat reclining devices of these publications fail to satisfy users due to costly and bulky construction.